A Disastrous Dilemma
by lakes13
Summary: Hello! It is I, erlakes, and i am back with another story, this time is about RenXOC so if you have read A Perfect World this story will crossover with it! Morgan is having love troubles Like serious love troubles. Ren is being a crazy maniac and Morgan actually has a small crush on him Asakas getting in the way and her friend Emma is trying to help her out. What will she do? RenXO
1. Chapter 1

A Disastrous Dilemma

Chapter 1

Hating him

**Morgan's POV**

Why. WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY **WHY! **Could I have really fallen in love with HIM! Ren. That nasty, evil, crazy, stupid, hot, insane idiot!? No way. I mean I just joined AL4 to get stronger I'm just a new recruit, not to fall in love. WHY! Why was it ME! God. I'm the one who sits in a corner and reads or quietly talks the shy one, nothing compared to Ren. Ok, I admit I. like. Ren. There you go. Laugh in my face. I just have problems. Maybe I do. I don't know. But the problem is does he like me _back._ Me the 15 year old girl, the one with fiery red hair and hazel brown eyes, the one who's called the nerd, the one who, who's a NOBODY. No one can save me now.

_Am I talking to myself?_

_Yes, yes you are_

_Oh ok then_

_Oh just shut up_

_Ok I will_

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Pause, see what I did there? Yeah I have conversations with myself, because I am a total noob.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up and saw Tetsu looking down on me.

"Nothing," I muttered blushing.

"Hmph," he said.

I just sighed guessing I would be kicked off the team cause I'm an idiot but instead he said, "We're leaving to go skiing, pack your stuff up."

My eyes widened.

"Skiing? Why?"

"We were invited to an event, that's all."

I groaned again and packed up all my stuff and soon got stuck in a car, sitting next to Asaka (who also has a HUGE crush on Ren).

"This is going to be sooooooooooooooooo much fun," I grumbled.

**Erlakes: hello once again audiance... god i hope thats not copyrighted... but anyway hey this is my second fanfic under cardfight vanguard and my first one is a perfect world so if you haven't checked it out i strongly advise you to do it... god i sound like a nerd**

**Morgan: Hi!**

**Erlakes: this story is also going to cross over with a perfect world so you'll see my other character Emma in some upcoming chapters!**

**Emma: Yello!**

**Erlakes: GAH! EMMA YOU'RE HERE YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! *Shoves out of chatbox***

**Emma: DA LKGSAHFILSDAKHGIAWOSLD**

**Morgan: While those two are busy the viewers can also do a truth or dare like in A perfect world so ask us any dares or ask any questions!**

**Erlakes: I *grunt while shoving Emma out the door* do *another grunt* not *ERUG* own *AKLDFSHJA* Vanguard!**

**Morgan: Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was so bored. Standing around looking like an idiot.

"Its cold," I muttered shivering.

"Maybe we should go to the lodge?" Ren suggested.

"That's a good idea," I said.

"But I want to ski Ren," Asaka whined.

"No Asaka, let's go inside," Ren said pushing her along when out of nowhere a tornado of black hair tackled Ren with a familier voice screaming "REN!"

I gasped.

"Emma?"

My old friend looked up. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She used to be my neighbor when I was really small but then I had to move.

"Morgan?" she asked, frowning as if wondering whether I was there or not.

Then she tackled me, hugging me to death, and then started talking in a rapid pace, all I heard was 'OMG, REN, and AL4'

"I only caught Omg, Ren and AL4. You're just as hyper as ever," I said blinking.

"Yeah!" Emma said with a cheerful grin.

"Well I'm with AL4 and we got an invite," _And now we'll be enemies_ I added mentally in my head.

"THAT'S GREAT! ITS LIKE OLD TIMES!"

"So you want to go skiing? I want to go down a black diamond hill!" Emma said.

It was her second time skiing (she and I went before… long story) and she wanted to go on a black diamond already.

"oh, I wanted to go down a bunny rabbit trail…" I muttered, I could feel my face heating up.

Then a guy with brown hair approached us.

"Hello Ren," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Hello Kai," Ren said, a dangerous look in his face told me that the guy knew Ren and they weren't exactly friends.

"Oh Morgan, meet Kai!" Emma said ignoring the tension in the air.

"H-hi," I stuttered.

I was not like Emma, completely ignoring everything around me, so I noticed the electricity that was in the air.

"NOW COME ONE WE NEED TO SKI!" she shouted dragging everyone along.

**Erlakes: HELLO MY MINIONS WHO READ THIS!**

**Morgan: Oh no *hides in a corner***

**Erlakes: YES! *Pulls Morgan out of the corner* AND NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T READ A PERFECT WORLD YOU SHOULD CAUSE THIS LIKE CROSSES OVER WITH THAT FANFIC AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ALREADY READ A PERFECT WORLD THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT**

**Morgan: Oh Dear *pulls away***

**Ren: HELLO PEEPS!**

**Erlakes: NOW MORGAN YOU WILL STAY!**

**Ren: Wha?**

**Morgan: I guess i could stay...**

**Erlakes: I do not own Vanguard, READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I shivered. Skiing was not my thing.

"You really should go inside," Ren said, looking at me with concern.

"Oh, ok," I muttered.

"I just don't want you to freeze to death," Ren said with a smile on his face, "Frozen Emma would not be good!"

I trudged back up to the cabin we were renting, got out of my winter clothes and started reading a book when Asaka came up to me, who ditched us on the first run.

"Listen Morgan, Ren is MINE," she said in a snide voice.

"Wha-" I started to say.

"Don't play dumb, I know you like Ren, but unfortunately Ren does not like you," She sneered.

"Whatever," I muttered, burring my face in my book.

Asaka saw I got the picture and stomped off. A few minutes later Emma came in.

I wasn't paying any attention until I heard a BOO! Behind me. I blinked.

"So how's your day going?" She asked.

"Oh it's fine," I said, glancing to where Ren was, he probably hated me, since I always messed up.

"You like him don't you?"

That was a totally unexpected. Was my crush that obvious?

"Wha? NO! I mean… my days going fine," I stated.

"Stop changing the topic, you like him,"

I blushed, my face was burning up.

"No I don't, anyway he has Asaka," I muttered turning away from her.

"Aww come on party pooper, you know Ren doesn't really like Asaka, right?"

I looked up immediately.

"He doesn't like Asaka?"

"Well duh! He like, hates her! She's such a creeper," she said.

That lying, cheating, dirty, idiotic, piece of sh- scum…

"Well aren't you two having a good time,"

I just noticed Kai was leaning against the wall. Emma seemed fascinated by him for a few seconds the replied snidely "Hmph, we're talking about stuff that boys shouldn't hear,"

Kai's eyes widened,

"Well I'm leaving," he said quickly.

She smacked herself.

"NO I AM SO NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT, YOU KNOW GOSSIP AND WHAT PEOPLE THINK, BUT OBVIOUSLY YOU WOULDN'T CARE CAUSE YOUR MISTER COOL AND… he left,"

Did I mention Emma was FREAKING LOUD.

"Wow," I said in a small voice, "You attract so much attention, remind me never to go out in public with you."

**Erlakes: HELLO I have lost inspiration for a chat box so yeah i do not own vanguard and READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Emma, could you come here?" Ren asked.

"Uh sure," I said walking over to him.

"Maybe we should go to a private room," Ren said looking at Asaka, who was in fact glaring at us, or rather at me.

"Ok," I said, wondering what this was about. We walked into the first room when I saw Emma KISSING KAI. I know, its amazing. I would never guess she would get a boyfriend.

My jaw dropped.

"ASDFHLLKAJFKSDHFKELHIDA?" I said.

"GAH! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!" Emma yelled.  
"Hmph, it's not my fault that you have so many friends," Kai muttered.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT AT LEAST I HAVE FRIENDS UNLIKE YOU!"

"Hmph I don't need friends,"

"then why do you have a girlfriend?"

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"WELL WHY DID YOU KISS ME? OR DO YOU KISS EVERY GIRL OFF THE STREET?"

"You scream to much"

"Do not"

"do to"

"do not"

"do to"

"DO NOT"

"That proves my point,"

Ren looked at the two.

"Wow," he said, "You two are soooo weird."

"That's what I was just going to say!" I said, smiling.

Ren and I walked out and into the next one.

"I want you to have this," Ren said handing me a deck.

My eyes widened, it was a shadow paladin deck.

"What? Really? OMG THANKS REN!" I said hugging him.

"I also wanted to ask something else," Ren said, looking nervous.

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

That was officially the best day ever.

"YES! YES! YES!" I screamed jumping into his arms.

**Erlakes: Yeah, still lacking inspiration PM me for ideas, or anything you want to happen in the chat box**

**Ren: Read and Review!**


End file.
